1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for a printing medium, which is sometimes referred to as a printing medium composition, and a printing medium, and more specifically to a printing medium composition and a printing medium that are suitable for a plurality of printing methods.
2. Related Art
A printing medium, such as printing paper, is desired that has excellent suitability for printing using a plurality of printing methods. Therefore, there have been a variety of attempts to improve the structure and surface characteristics of printing media. For example, a printing medium is known that, as a result of devising a composition of a resin layer provided on a support body, has excellent printing suitability for a certain printing method, and also can be used for other printing methods, as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 4, for example.